The present invention relates generally to cleaning implements, and more particularly to such implements which additionally serve as disposable receptacles for waste matter.
Removal of waste matter such as dog litter from sidewalks and yards is often accomplished using implements which become soiled and present a sanitary problem around the house. Cleaning up after pets also presents the problem of the proper disposal of the waste matter collected. Nevertheless, concerns over health and aesthetics and new laws in many communities have prompted increasing numbers of pet owners to clean up the litter created by their pets. The need for cleaning and storage of reusable implements for removing pet litter and the waste disposal problem both contribute significantly to the onerousness of the task.